


Love Intertwined

by MaskedXinger



Series: The Painter and the Palaeontologist [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baekhyun the painter, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Yixing the palaeontologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedXinger/pseuds/MaskedXinger
Summary: Yixing was painfully oblivious. Baekhyun wishes that he was not.





	Love Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I had this idea for a hot minute when I tried to imagine who in Baekxing would propose and how. I always think of how they said "We are at 120%" as far as their intimacy is concerned and said to myself, well, would they not feel nervous about being the first one to bring it up? Please leave comments and kudos and enjoy!

Yixing was a little bit confused. He and Baekhyun had just returned home from a friend’s engagement party and Baekhyun had been uncharacteristically quiet. Yixing knew that it couldn’t be that he was somewhat annoyed or disgusted by the displays of affection because if there was anything that Baekhyun loved, it was love. In fact, Baekhyun had set them up like the cupid he is, fixing his bow and arrow on Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Somehow, as Chanyeol joked about how he and Kyungsoo have already conspired to make sure that either Baekhyun or Yixing catch the bouquet at the wedding, Baekhyun visibly stiffened. Baekhyun did that smile where his lips stretch thin and tight and his eyes remain dull but it is doubtful that the engaged couple noticed over their jovial banter and the shrieks of amusement from other guests.

For Yixing it was different. He often gazed at Baekhyun, and was so familiar with Baekhyun’s body language that it was safe to say that he was well versed and in tune wth Baekhyun’s mood and emotions. Not wanting to ruin other people’s night, Baekhyun asked if they could leave and Yixing obliged. Despite Yixing’s best efforts to coax Baekhyun into telling him what is wrong and why he seemed saddened, Baekhyun was stubborn and insisted that he was just tired and didn’t want to spend the rest of the evening at festivities then excused himself to bed.

Yixing sat on the sofa with both of their mugs of cocoa, still filled to the brim on the coffee table in front of them. He thumbed at a small box in his pocket, the word _Chaumet_ printed on the dark blue velvet and felt a little disappointed. He thought that the celebration of love which usually made Baekhyun happy would lead to them returning home happy and giggly. The perfect chance to get down on one knee and list what he loved about his boyfriend (he loved everything. And anything. As long as it is Baekhyun.) and then open the box and ask the question he yearned to ask for what felt like centuries. He felt ready, Baekhyun seemed ready too. Yixing felt guilty though, something was plaguing his beloved and he was so caught up in this perfect proposal that he missed it. He could only hope that it was not about them, the sting of humiliation that Yixing would feel if he discovered that Baekhyun did not see that kind of future with him would be unparalleled. It doesn’t matter that Yixing plans to ask for Baekhyun’s hand in private with no prying nor curious eyes, Baekhyun would know that Yixing thought that they would get married when he did not feel the same and it would be embarrassing.

Yixing thought back to the days where he clutched a box of jellies – he knew that Baekhyun was not a fan of chocolates, a handmade card, and a plastic rose (Baekhyun had bad allergies, pollen was a nightmare for him) in his sweaty hands, walking into Baekhun’s studio when he was in the midst of painting and stammered over words in his broken Korean, asking if Baekhyun would like to see a movie some time. He would never forget the surprised smile on Baekhyun’s paint stained face as he gestured for Yixing to put them down. Baekhyun was not available that day to go to the marathon of Jurassic films at the cinema, however maybe Yixing would like to accompany him to a gallery open as his plus one? His friend Kyungsoo was displaying scultpture’s and he could not miss it. Yixing eagerly accepted knowing full well that he had nothing to wear to such a place and the rest was history.

Yixing glanced a little to his left and saw a photo from that night, smiling a little bit. Yeah, from the moment that very night that Baekhyun let Yixing talk his ear off about his love for dinosaurs and how it led to him becoming a palaeontologist as they perused the sculptures, he knew that he and Baekhyun matched well. He made his way to his and Baekhyun’s room knowing that Baekhyun was at least in bed by then. He saw Baekhyun snoring softly, his mouth turned slightly downwards. Hopefully he would be more forthcoming in the morning when Yixing asked him what was wrong in the morning. Slipping on his striped silk pyjamas, Yixing safely hid the ring once more. Carefully sliding into the blankets, he tried to avoid jostling Baekhyun and moved a little closer, embracing him. Baekhyun murmured his name and shifted closer into his arms, allowing Yixing to wrap around him, he stayed asleep and Yixing, relieved that he hadn’t woken him up, shut his own eyes. He fell into a dreamless sleep. Little did he know that Baekhyun was dreaming of waltzes and cake tastings and venues, him and Yixing hand in hand.

Yixing woke up to the smell of coffee and an empty bed. Events from the night before flashed through his head and he sat up with a speed so extreme that he felt his head spin and got dizzy. He did not hear movement in the kitchen, where the aroma of roasted Brazilian beans was permeating from and felt his heart sink. He shuffled over to the kitchen and sure enough there was a post-it on the coffee maker.

**_Got inspired and went to the studio early. See you later my love mwah._ **

Baekhyun sounded normal enough. Lovely that he was feeling better. Did not change that they needed to talk about why they had to leave a party so early. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo would understand but an engagement party is a huge deal so even though their absence was virtually unnoticed because they had been there for the dinner and some of the dancing too, it was rude to leave so abruptly. Baekhyun was not selfish though, Yixing knew that, he could not allow him to run from what transpired though. When Baekhyun returned, they would chat. In the mean time Yixing would have to keep the rings hidden because clearly it was not a good time to ask to marry Baekhyun. He could not ask Baekhyun to marry him when whatever was wrong was probably to do with him. Yixing had no idea what he could possibly have done wrong and this had been happening a lot lately. He asked but it was almost like it was one of those he should already know so having the audacity to ask was disrespectful.

With a sigh, he propped open his MacBook and played Liu Hai Cuts Wood whilst he worked. He had a trip to Changsha soon, prep work for his lecture there needed to be done.

Yixing lost track of time with ease and he would have continued to write about the T-Rex fossils found recently in Hunan if his stomach had not growled. He opened the fridge for something quick. Wilted greens? No. Stale bread? No. A couple of pie—He needed to either order in or go pick up something. Chances are, Baekhyun also forgot about lunch so he opted for the latter, grabbing his keys and wallet as he put on his converses.

There was this kebab place opened by this friendly couple, who stuffed the greasy kebabs into khaki bags and insisted on him taking baklavas on the house. Baekhyun’s studio was within walking distance so Yixing marched his way over whistling _The Assembly Call_. Sure enough, Baekhyun was staring intently at a canvas as _Give Me A Chance_ blasted from his speakers.  Baekhyun hadn’t heard him come in, evident from the way that he jumped on his stool when Yixing cleared his throught.

“Yixing! I, no don’t try to look at it, I-” Baekhyun scrambled to stop Yixing from looking at his paintings. “It’s a surprise.” He said softly, seeing Yixing’s hurt face. It worked because Yixing gave him a small smile, Yixing loved surprises, whether he gave or received them, they were wonderful.

“You gave me quite a scare last night.” Yixing said instead lifting the greasy bag of kebabs, making Baekhyun squeal and quickly clear space for them to eat. Keeping plates and napkins in his studio was one of his most intelligent decisions ever. Together, he and Yixing emptied the bags contents and Yixing saw Baekhyun drool a little when he saw the baklavas, he had always had a sweet tooth and he loved pistachios.

“I have just been in over my head a little.” Came Baekhyun’s voice, sounding small as they sat to eat. “Sorry to worry you.” Yixing’s heart clenched a little. He reached over and squeezed his hand.

“Baby, I wish you would talk to me more. I promise I don’t intend to upset you but you are not so forthcoming these days. I am kind of at a loss.” He let go of Baekhyun’s hand and unwrapped his kebab taking a huge bite. A bit of sauce dribbled down his chin and Baekhyun picked up a napkin and wiped his face for him before unwrapping his own kebab to devour. Yixing was feeling more positive. They had not completely talked about it but it was a start. From Baekhyun’s actions it did not seem like Yixing had done something misguided and that fact was enough for him. It was enough for now.

Baekhyun had shooed Yixing after lunch, he had more painting to do and it was tragic enough that Yixing now knew that there was a surprise for him after Baekhyun had practically flung himself over his painting. Yixing found himself getting shoved out the door when he tried to be sneaky and take a peek. Baekhyun was always so secretive when he painted or sculpted something for Yixing. It was only natural that even Yixing, an avid lover of surprise presents was curious.

When he got home, Yixing was filled with renewed determination and sifted through his drawer for the rings. Ordering in mapo tofu and shell crab from his favourite take away place and taking out some homemade kombucha, Yixing then went to his tub and filled it with water. He added two strawberry bath bombs and allowed himself to soak in the water. Yixing got out just in time and put on a bath robe to get his food from the delivery man. He received profused thanks as he gave the man a fifty dollar tip. Setting the food on the table he glanced at the clock, five o’clock. Baekhyun should be finishing up at the studio soon, if he was not already on his way. Yixind dressed the way he always did, he was not trying to let Baekhyun sense something different in the air. Excitement was flowing through Yixing. Imagine Yixing calling Baekhyun his _fiancé_ and later his _husband_ , ooh or his _spouse_.

Hair fluffed up and donning a hoodie, Yixing felt restless waiting for Baekhyun to come home. His ears perked when he was pacing in their bedroom and he heard the key turn.

“Yixing?” Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. His beloved was home, his love was home! It was all that Yixing could do not to run into the living room. What he saw made him pause. Baekhyun was toting a large canvas and he had not changed out of his dungarees…. He looked nervous too. Was that Yixing’s surprise painting? Normally Baekhyun displayed his Yixing inspired art elsewhere, so that the world can see that Yixing is his muse.

“Ah, this?” Is how Baekhyun broke the silence. Yixing did not move, his socked feet shifting on their carpet. Baekhyun saw the food on the coffee table and moved it onto the couch with one hand, Yixing was spurred to move and help Baekhyun. Baekhyun set his canvas, still covered on the table. Him and Yixing stood opposite each other, still not saying anything.

“Why don’t you open it?” Baekhyun said with a chuckle. Yixing felt his nervousness radiate in waves. Yixing knelt at the coffee table and with one hand, ripped open the paper. Baekhyun always cringed at his lack of finesse. Where Baekhyun would fold his wrapping paper, Yixing was impatient and inclined to tearing his presents open. Perhaps that’s why the canvas was covered in plain white wrapping, Baekhyun knew him so well.

He could not hold in a gasp as he uncovered his present. The first thing that he saw was the vibrancy of colour. Yellows, pinks, blues, reds and more all swirled together. Next he noticed him and Baekhyun and his heart began pounding. In the painting they are sitting by a pink river, it reminded Yixing of somewhere, which he could not for the life of him remember. That’s not why his heart was beating faster than Usain Bolt can run though. It was how in the painting he and Baekhyun had their hand intertwined, and on their ring fingers were two rings each. One that sparkled, and one that was a simple band.

Baekhyun did not expect Yixing to get up and dash for their bedroom. He sat in shock and did not know what to feel. Those feelings did not last long however because when he turned his head upon Yixing’s return, he saw a velvet box in his shaking hands. Yixing knelt next to him, looking at him and Baekhyun felt rouge stain his cheeks. Yixing opened the  box and he saw the rings. An emerald set with little diamonds on one and a ruby set with diamonds on the other. Yixing’s hand trembled as he took out the ring with the emerald.

“I- I had these made, look they are even engraved.” He said. Baekhyun looked closely and saw the words, _Always and Forever_. Tears welled in his eyes and Yixing continued.

“Wanted to ask last night. Planned to try again today. I had a whole speech where I tell you all the things that I love about you and then ask you to marry me but I can’t remember anything. I’m overwhelmed… Baekhyun, will you marry me?” Yixing DID want to marry Baekhyun. Baekhyun could hardly believe it.

“Yah don’t get tears on my painting!” Yixing joked feeling uneasy. Baekhyun had not said yes yet.

“What took you so long?” Wait, what?

“Yes Yixing, Yes! I waited so long for you to ask because I was afraid to. I was starting to think you did not see that for us.” Yixing was floored. All that self doubt he had drowned in, always losing his nerve to just take out the rings and here his beloved was, on the same page. Baekhyun lifted his hand and Yixing could not help but hold and kiss it, before he slid the ring onto his hand. Baekhyun took his hand and did the same with the ruby ring.

“I want us to travel a lot for our honeymoon and discover things together… I saw this pink river in Australia and I imagined us having a picnic there before we go on an adventure somewhere else.” Baekhyun laughed, trying to wipe his face with his sweater. Yixing had never felt so loved before, he was ready for this lifetime and the next, to spend with his love, Baekhyun. To know that Baekhyun thought about it too moved him and made him feel touched. He shifted closer and they were cuddling there on the floor, the food on the couch long forgotten. Instead, their lips met in a sweet, soft and supple kiss. They had an eternity of dinners ahead, this one could wait.

_Always and Forever Byun Baekhyun. Always and Forever Zhang Yixing._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I name dropped The Assembly Call and Give Me A Chance from the Namanana album. Yes Baekhyun's painting is inspired the Namanana MV teaser. What can I say? Yixing is both Baekhyun and I's muse. Please leave comments and kudos :*


End file.
